


The Weighty Matter of the Waltz

by ladyastrid



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Cheesy as Cheddar, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gender Roles, Romance, oh my god what am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyastrid/pseuds/ladyastrid
Summary: Swept away in a turbulent waltz, Barris, the pride-filled minister of justice and Magda, the daughter of a declined noble family, dance around each other as they attempt to understand why the world feels so lacking without the other. Will they put their reservations aside for the sake of love?A retelling of Pride and Prejudice, starring the cast of Helix Waltz.
Relationships: Eliza Ellenstein/Harson, Magda Ellenstein/Barris Sakan, Vicky Olineaux/Andre Wolf
Kudos: 9





	1. A Generally Acknowledged Judgement

A single man of good fortune and vitality who chooses to remain single, is an enigma misunderstood by many. Whether they are of good circumstances or not, a gentleman will seek to be married, if only to prove a point. That in itself is the fabric of noble society. A man must marry a suitable woman, to build a family and settle into the routine of married life. The nature of society is not one that can be easily changed. Dissident thinkers can not be welcomed so easily.

In smaller countryside communities of nobles, it would be a certainty that the arrival of any single gentleman would cause quite a stir, especially in one particular household of five single daughters.

Eliza was stern and rooted in the tradition of her mother and the mothers that came before her. She took great pride in raising her daughters as well as she could, a never ending task with five to manage. Her husband, Harson, took less notice of social affairs and was far more interested in managing the little estate they had. They were a noble family by name alone, with little money or influence and only one maid in their household. Eliza’s family had once been an important part of noble society, but nowadays this was not the case. It seemed as though she was falling into a state of madness, trying to incite a little dignity from her often disobedient daughters. The two were growing gray and advancing age was no kind thing. As their money was beginning to run dry, Eliza was slowly becoming desperate.

One early evening, while Harson was reading through a few of their monthly accounts in the parlour after a long day of tending the garden, Eliza burst into the room and faced him immediately.

She probed the question indignantly, “My dear, were you aware that Stadley has been rented?” 

Harson remained still and unbothered, tired from the day’s work and only let out a hum of feigned curiosity.

“It certainly is. I have just received a visit from Miss Linglan, who told me of the news herself.” 

She walked up to him in his armchair, to hold down the top of his newspaper.

She looked at him deeply and asked, “You aren’t even interested to know who lives there?”

Harson sighed and said plainly, “Eliza, my dear, patience.”

She moved to sit on the couch facing the windows. On the other couch were two of her daughters, Magda and Vicky. Eliza failed her arms slightly as she sat to try and get their attention.

She continued, “This is marvelous news. A young gentleman, single to be sure, has rented the house. He is a knight that has been brought back into the Senate and is of sizable fortune. Anyone who would choose to stay in such a fine house as the Stadley manor must be wealthy. Thank the Sky Goddess. This is a blessing for our girls. Did you hear that, girls?”

Magda only looked up briefly from her edition of Verota’s Rose. Vicky sat beside her, glancing as Magda turned the pages, but pretending to keep up the conversation with her mother by smiling in response. The other sisters, Lynna and Helena could be heard running elsewhere in the house, likely fighting over some dress or another, while Heather sat reading her scriptures in another room. Eliza was prone to talking about the girls’ marriages, yet none of them were particularly interested in what she had to say.

Harson, with his attention being forced away from his accounts, asked her, “You mean to say that you intend for him to marry one of our own?”

‘You don’t listen! He is a noble knight of Finsel and he is of good fortune! We must be sure that he falls in love with one of them!’

Eliza and Harson were now engaged in a debate, as was normally the case for their interactions. 

Elza continued, “Listen, my dear, as the gentleman of this house, it seems only fitting that you would go to visit him yourself! You must visit him as soon as you can!”

Harson’s tone was as calm as ever.

‘My dear, surely a single man of good fortune would be far more interested in a mother and her lovely daughters, than an old, retired old butler.’

‘You cannot call yourself a butler! How shameful! Think of your daughters! It will be easier for the man to establish a connection with you first!’

‘Sir Wolf or however he chooses to be called will be happy to meet you, I’m sure. You can even have my consent for him to marry one of the girls. Tell him of Magda’s many charms and of why she would be a most suitable wife. Magda, wouldn’t you enjoy that?’

Magda smirked. Harson’s thick layer of sarcasm would often go over her mother’s head, who only grew more and more indignant by the second.

‘Each of them would be a most suitable wife for the gentleman. Vicky is beautiful and good tempered, Lynna is… lively. Helena is… also, charming… Heather is… studious. You see, they will all be the most respected, well loved wives to be known to man!’

‘Well then, let’s hope that someone can meet the man in question. In that case, perhaps he would take all five.’

Eliza stormed out towards the door. No matter how many years of marriage they went through together, it seemed as though they only got on each other’s nerves as time went on. Eliza had the habit of expressing her distaste for his little jabs, then forgetting soon afterwards.

Before leaving, she called into the room, so that everyone could hear, “One day, you’ll all understand precisely why a woman must become a wife, romantic notions aside!”

Magda grew far more tired of those kinds of statements. She turned to look at the window behind her. The reeds outside in the garden swayed in such a beautiful way. It was completely unfashionable to have such a plant in a private garden, but the way they danced upon the wind, for Magda, was one of life’s simple pleasures. She was an adopted daughter who had grown up in the slums. After the tragic fire that befell them, her home and her biological family had all been casualties of it. That is why she cared so dearly for her father Harson, as well as her mother Eliza, who’d raised her as if she were one of their own. She was grateful and yet… The idea of love being rather like a purchase was something she disagreed with. Marriage was a part of life and yet, she felt no joy to be married to a man for his money or influence. The swaying reeds reminded her of her need for a little freedom. As she stared out of the window. Vicky noticed the look on her younger sister’s face and knew very well what it meant.


	2. Harson’s Intelligence

Harson was a deeply loyal man, though he didn’t put on airs to any of his good traits or accomplishments. He simply wanted a life freed from worry, as he knew Eliza would do all of the worrying in his stead.

A few days after Eliza’s little outburst, Harson had gotten home and walked into the parlour, this time to see Magda practising her dancing alone. Magda was never a strong dancer, but she knew that it had to be good enough to meet her mother’s expectations of her.

He couldn’t help but comment, ‘What graceful dancing! I’m sure that Sir Wolf will like it.’

Magda knew this was likely a joke, so she turned and asked with a smile, ‘Father, why should it matter what he likes?’

Harson smiled and gave her a wink. Magda would not change easily, which was reassuring. Magda was left wondering what he was up to.

As they sat to dine together that evening, their physical differences seemed too apparent. Eliza had made it known to Magda that she wished for the family to be reestablished into the Senate again, for that reason she would adopt daughters to marry into better families. It wasn’t like any of them had a right to complain. Magda was a slum girl, as was Heather and Helena. Vicky and Lynna were both bastard daughters of noble families, brought up by Eliza and Harson. Magda was the first of them all, and liked seeing how many each successive daughter made Eliza. Out of all her sisters, it was Vicky that she cared for the most and sat next to her at mealtimes, even though they shared a bedroom.

Eliza drew attention to herself from the moment they began to eat.

‘I wonder what food Sir Wolf likes, whether he prefers the taste of beef or chicken. But alas, we won’t get to find out, especially while your father refuses to see the man.’

Magda interrupted, ‘But we will see the man, surely. He will attend the City Assembly balls at the very least, and Miss Linglan will be sure to introduce us.’

‘Do not talk about Miss Linglan! For all we know, it’s only a matter of time before that vixen snatches him away from one of you. It’s the precursor to a tragedy, I tell you.’

Lynna chimed in, ‘Yes, what a tragedy! A dashing knight taken away by a woman of no class. Don’t be so foolish, Magda!’

Magda gave her a glare. Lynna was so stubborn that she was completely unreasonable in Magda’s eyes. The two would often clash on the simplest of issues. Lynna believed herself to be a girl of great importance, which didn’t fare well in her dealings with her older sister.

Magda couldn’t help but retort, ‘Miss Linglan has already proposed for us to meet the new tenant of Stadley Manor in my correspondence with her. She has no ulterior motives, unlike some-’

Vicky gently tapped her hand on Magda’s arm. Magda could only tolerate so much, but Vicky kept an eye on her whenever Lynna would get on her nerves. But the point was sound. Linglan’s personal manor was often crowded whenever the ball invitations came out and she was quite the socialite, as was Magda. There was no reason to doubt that Linglan would prevent Magda from making Barbalius’ acquaintance.

Eliza began her nightly scolding. 

‘Helena, do stop fiddling with your cutlery, it is so unbecoming!’

Helena frowned. 

‘Really, must I keep to etiquette within the walls of our own house? Magda, Magda, when is the next ball you’ve been invited to? Might I join you, please?’

Magda calmly replied, ‘Next Wednesday.’

Eliza groaned, ‘Why, of course. Miss Linglan will be in the capital all month! Now there is truly no way to make this man’s acquaintance, not even through that Linglan!’

Ignoring Eliza’s slightly shrill tone, Harson commented, ‘You must cheer up my dear. After all, when Miss Linglan returns to the county, you will be able to tell her more about him than she could possibly know.’

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

Eliza spoke up, ‘Why, what are you keeping from me? Have you acquired some information about him?’

‘Whatever information is collected about that man by overhearing gossip is likely untrue, or at the very least, a waste of time when a more direct approach will do. Why, the man could tell you more about himself than a fistful of gold in the hands of one of his servants would. Such a thing is against the teachings of the Sky Goddess, isn’t that the case, Heather?’

It was well known to the family that Heather could only speak about the affairs of the church, which vexed the others in the family, as they were believers by name only.

Before she had a chance to speak, Eliza groaned, ‘Fine, if we cannot even look for information about the man, let’s forget his existence entirely! At least I’ll be able to rest, knowing I don’t need to feel guilty about not making his acquaintance. I cannot even stand to think of that man!’ 

Harson smirked very slightly as he said, ‘Oh Eliza my dear, why didn’t you mention so before? I would not have gone to his house this morning if I’d have known…’

The room was filled with only a stunned silence as Harson continued to eat his steak. He was clearly very proud of himself as Magda laughed and Eliza, Lynna and Helena were overcome with joy. Eliza got up from the table and wrapped her arms around him, exclaiming his virtues in front of everyone. Harson got up from the table to go towards his study, beaming from the fact that his ruse had worked well. 

Eliza went on to proclaim, ‘You’ve heard your wonderful father, my darling girls! He has made a stunning acquaintance for our and the benefit of our family! We will be returning to the Senate very soon, I’m sure! You must be on your guard to prepare for the next ball. Lynna my sweet, I’m sure that Sir Wolf will dance with you in particular!’

Lynna beamed and said proudly, ‘Of course mama! I’m not afraid of you all, for I have the gait of a real noble lady!’

As the evening drew on, Eliza listed her lesson plan and garments the girls were to wear for the ball, as they argued about what Andre Wolf would really be like. Magda found great joy in watching them act in such a silly way, even if it was a rather smug feeling.


	3. The First Glance

Harson had made sure that on the days leading up to the ball, he would make himself as busy as he possibly could in order to stop the ladies of the house asking him questions about Andre Wolf. The maid, Vivianne, was often tasked to cover for him and misdirect his lovely wife and daughters. This all consuming need on Eliza’s part to know all she could about the strange new figure was a source of great humour for him and he would not sacrifice any intelligence about the man.

By her mother’s demands, Magda had written to Miss Linglan about Sir Wolf and her mother was delighted to receive Linglan’s report as if it were public knowledge and not private correspondence. It had turned out that he was indeed a knight, but had not always been a part of the Senate. Actually, his late father had removed the family from the Senate, but through Andre's heroic deeds to rescue a group of noblewomen, he had been welcomed back to his rightful fortune and status. He had light brown hair and was strikingly tall, but he was very good natured and handsome. Linglan had even confirmed he would be at the City Assembly ball, even though Linglan herself wasn’t in a position to attend. Eliza was filled to the brim with joy. Surely, no man’s heart could resist dancing with one of her lovely daughters. In fact, she was repeating her desire to return to the Senate daily, but with the addition of her wish to die happily with one of her daughters settled with a nobleman.

In one of the days leading up to the ball, Harson had invited Andre into their home at a time when the ladies were in town, to talk for a few minutes in his study. Eliza was furious to say the least, and the only information they could obtain was that he was indeed tall, he wore a cloak of white and armor, and he rode a black horse.

The night of the ball had begun and the girls entered the lively hall of Linglan’s residence. According to intel, Sir Wolf had brought a party of guests with him, fortunately the only ladies were his sister and the friends of his sister. From the far side of the room, each of the sisters could see him and his party.

Andre stood tall in the crowd. He was definitely good looking, with a diplomatic smile and easy going, almost playful manners. He was no brightly dressed or gaudy man, but it was his charming modesty that was clearly attracting positive attention from the ladies in the room. His sister wore a dress of many ruffles and was clearly mocking the rest of the party goers with her somewhat sour friends.

There was someone else in the party who drew their attention, even though he stood at the back. He was a pale, handsome man with strawberry blonde hair and a stern countenance, wearing dark clothing, likely so he did not stand out from the crowd. It was him who drew the attention of the ball, as people suspected and then confirmed who he was. His name was Barris Sakan, the minister of justice in the Senate. He had a good fortune, as he was the uncle of the Regent himself. Not only was he a rather young man for his position, he was also clearly single. The reports about him had already circulated around the room by the time Magda and her family arrived. Every gentleman in the room praised his nobility and accomplishments in his field, even if they had no idea what they were, and the ladies spoke of his position in his family and how delighted they were that he was still single. As the girls circulated the room, more and more negative reports surfaced about him. Magda herself overheard how two men claimed he was looking down on everyone and even brought a book to the ball out of pride. Magda scoffed at the idea that someone would do such a thing.

Andre was just as amiable as Linglan had said. He quickly introduced himself as much as he could at the ball, treating each guest as if they were someone worth talking to. He danced as much as he could and even expressed a desire to throw a ball of his own. Needless to say he was well received.

But it was a different story for his companion, Lord Sakan. After the initial shock of his presence had died down, the whispers of his arrogance only continued to echo through the hall. He did not dance at all and refused to be introduced to any lady. Holding the Finsel Scriptures in his hand, he would often lean against a wall to read a passage. Whenever a gentleman approached him to speak of the law, he would not be very forthcoming. From time to time, he would casually walk around the hall quietly. He was even overheard saying something to Andre along the lines of, ‘please, let me go back and sleep.’ As the party drew on, the more besmirched his reputation became. No one had any sympathy for his behaviour.

Magda danced with anyone who offered, as she was taught by her mother. As she knew most people there, she knew the topics of conversation that would interest them the most. Did their faces matter? Did they say anything of note? Not really. Balls were enjoyable to her, even if they seemed like work from time to time. She had danced with almost every gentleman in the room at least once, so she gracefully retreated to sit down at the edge of the room for a few dances. She couldn’t help but notice that she was not far from Lord Sakan, close enough to at least hear him if he initiated a conversation. 

Andre strolled up to him with a beaming smile to convince him to join in the party.

‘Barris, you must cheer up! Before you know it, you’ll turn into an old frog.’

Barris responded coldly, ‘You sound just like Juven. “You must meet people Uncle, you must attend these balls Uncle!” Here I am, in attendance, fulfilling my duty.’

Andre came back with a playful retort, ‘You certainly are not. Dance with someone, instead of standing there all by yourself like a statue.’

‘I will not. Especially not in a place like this. I would barely compromise to dance with your gossipy cousin, who is currently busy - and the dragon woman Linglan, who is not even here tonight. Any other woman would be inappropriate.’

‘Why, how fastidious of you, Minister. But you must know, even the Regent is known to dance with any lady he wants! So why not go for it? There are so many beautiful ladies here!’

Barris looked towards Vicky as he said, ‘As you can see, you have already found a beautiful lady to be your dance partner this evening.’

Andre blushed a little but still continued his persuasion, ‘Why yes, Vicky is the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! There is much we still need to talk about and… Ahem. Look over there, there is one of her lovely sisters sitting alone. She seems like a lovely girl, and pretty too! Let me just ask Miss Vicky to introduce you.’

Barris turned slightly until he could see Magda. The candlelight seemed to bounce off her delicate features and as he caught her eyes briefly, he could see the piercing, blue clear waters in her gaze. It was a gaze that seemed to sparkle like no other. She quickly withdrew her gaze, as she was alarmed that she had been spotted eavesdropping. 

He turned back around to say, ‘She is handsome I suppose, but she does not tempt me. I am not in the mood to assist ladies who have been slighted by other men for whatever reason. Stop wasting your time and return to your partner.’

Andre nodded and made his way through the dance floor. Magda was fanning herself, not only for the temperature, but to calm herself down. She had also presumed him to be a stubborn sort of man, but the words she had overheard cut and twisted, like a knife inside of her. She was unsure why the opinion of a stranger meant so much to her. But soon enough, she forgot about the wave of hurt and made light of it. Soon, she told the story with much glee to her friends like Maggie and Nyx; as they laughed heartily at the idea of such an arrogant man. Magda knew as well as anyone that life’s misfortunes are often the source of great comedy.

Andre had grown an obvious attachment to Vicky that evening. They had talked about themselves, about the deeds of the knights of Lionheart kingdom, even of Vicky’s love of alcohol and their mutual interest in militia. He had asked her for four dances in their entirety, and it seemed as though he had forced himself to pull away from her afterwards. Vicky was obviously enjoying herself but not as much as her mother, who provided a running commentary on her daughter’s charms in the company of a few other mothers. Magda was as popular as she always was, but didn’t make as much of a scene compared to her younger sisters. Lynna picked fights with every other lady at the ball, Helena was overbearingly flirtatious with every man in the room and Heather had bored her company so much that she was left alone for half of the night. The three of them were still not good at handling themselves during a ball, much to Magda’s ire and secondhand embarrassment.


	4. Vicky's Heart

As they returned home, Harson was sitting in his particular armchair as the ladies trailed off on accounts of the evening, as he was trapped and forced to listen patiently. 

Eliza took off her scarf and began to recount, ‘My dear, you should have been there to see our dear Vicky! Not only did she control her alcohol consumption this evening, she was truly a delight to behold. Sir Wolf danced with her so often that I was starting to lose count! She was the only one in the room who he asked to dance with more than once! First of all he danced with Miss Maggie Longlan, but his eye was drawn to Vicky. They began to speak and oh, how they enjoyed each other’s company! He danced with her twice, then Magda, then Miss Bergnya-’

‘Gracious, is this necessary? He should not have danced so much, for my sake.’

Magda began laughing and her and Vicky walked upstairs to their room. From the staircase, they could still hear Eliza’s vivid descriptions of who was talking to who and who was wearing what, and they could practically feel Harson’s inaudible impatience with the whole thing.

Eliza spoke very loudly, ‘But my dear, Lord Sakan, that is, Barris Sakan, the uncle of the Regent was attending the ball with Sir Andre Wolf.. He was as disagreeable as the rumours say, paying no attention to the ladies or gentlemen of the ball and choosing to read in the dance hall! Why, how despicable! He was so high and conceited in fact, that he was overheard saying the Magda was not beautiful enough to dance with! What a disgrace! Even if he was the Regent himself, you would not have stood idly by if you had been there!’

Vicky and Magda both liked to be in their room, with the door closed to the chaos of the rest of the house. Their room was simplistic, to say the least. As they began to disrobe, they talked about the events of the night, one by one.

As she was taking off her earrings, Magda asked, ‘And how was the wine? It was rather too dry, wasn’t it?’

Vicky sat on the bed, saying calmly, ‘Not the best, but we mustn’t criticise our hosts, Magda. They are truly the source of our joy. Besides if it weren’t for them...'

Vicky was not shy about anything, but now the two of them were alone, Magda could see how desperate she was to express her feelings about Andre, a topic that Magda would gladly oblige a listening ear for. 

Vicky took a hairbrush and began removing her hairstyle.

‘Sir Andre is the prime example of how a true knight should behave. He is sensible, witty and happy to be in people’s company. He is dedicated to his code of conduct, but would never use it as an excuse to be cold or callous.’

Magda chimed in, ‘He is also handsome, which helps matters greatly. You should have seen Lynna. In between her bouts of being generally silly, she was seething in rage every time he asked you for a dance.’

Vicky ignored the statements surrounding Lynna. She also knew that her younger sister was silly at balls.

‘When he asked to dance again, he said that it would give us more time to talk. I didn’t expect that a man like him would flatter me like that.’

‘I can expect it. What could be more obvious? The man could see you were at least five times as pretty as any other lady in the hall, but that you have much in common. Don’t think it was simply out of politeness that he paid you such attention. I’m finally glad that you’ve begun to love a man who isn’t an airhead.’

Vicky gave her a playful look of contempt, but Magda only smirked and continued.

‘You know, I’ve never heard you say anything negative about anyone. You have strong ideas and passions, but you choose to remain polite and kind, even when the world’s most contemptible idiots come your way, you will never mock them. You have the integrity of a queen.’

‘I only wish to be the kind of person that would have made a suitable knight, in service of others. But I don’t know if that’s true, Magda, I hate to think that I would not say what I think.’

‘No, you do! But that is what is so splendid. You choose not to think of people’s foolish mistakes. You will never lie. These are things that make you special. Nothing like the others in his party… There is an obvious divide.’

‘Now Magda, Miss Kelly is no monster. She is very lively, but I’m sure she is a good person at heart. Now she lives with her brother, perhaps we can befriend her as a neighbour.’

Magda lay on the bed, smiling to herself about how she’d been proven right about her sister’s nature. She twirled Vicky’s hair around her finger: it had a lovely wavy quality that she was so unfamiliar with, and her hair was always washed in a pinch of cinnamon so that it smelled divine. 

Vicky spoke up, ‘And do you know that he has even offered for me to learn more of knighthood for myself, especially how knights in Finsel handle their horses.’

'Ah yes, I'm sure the two of you are only interested in the horses.' 

Vicky threw her pillow on Magda’s head as she gleefully laughed at her sister’s embarrassment.

They wished each other good night, but Magda lay awake, looking up at the ceiling. She certainly wasn’t convinced that Miss Kelly was a harbinger of good news. Noble ladies had the tendency to put on airs of friendliness, then use it as an excuse to gain information and spread harmful gossip. This air of pride brought her back to a face - the face of Barris Sakan. She could not understand what an agreeable man like Andre could see in him. He was nothing like the rest of the Sakans, who generation after generation, were renowned poets and lovers. Was it simply because he might be reliable that Andre liked him? The two were so different. Andre was simply happy to be a part of the ball, as he boasted on how lovely and welcoming every single family had been, how many pleasant people and pretty girls surrounded him. What did Lord Barris think of them? That they were below him? That they were vultures, only interested in money and power? That there was nothing within them worth knowing or getting to know? Magda grew more and more angry just thinking about this conjecture and realised soon afterwards that her anger would allow her no sleep.

She rolled over to see her sister, who’d quickly fallen asleep after a drop off brandy. Vicky’s face that evening was a marvel to behold. She’d become infatuated with Andre Wolf. There was a joy in every single movement she made, an elation in her steps, the ever so slight blush of her cheeks… No one was more precious than Vicky in Magda’s eyes. Would someone dare take her away? Would he love her for her face, her body or for her personality? Would he marry a woman for the sake of convenience?

But the details of their conversations came back to Magda’s mind. Vicky had always said, in another life, she would have been a knight or a sommelier, and she seemed to fit the roles of both. Andre seemed to take his code seriously. He could make interesting conversation on all topics and tell such fascinating tales of knights of old, and even of his desire to travel to places like Mandaria and Rayorca. Women had a little more freedom there. What kind of man was really deserving of Vicky? Was it a meek man who chose to never make a fuss? A man with good looks and not a sensible head on him? A man who was respected for his knighthood, and would allow Vicky to continue her passions alongside him? 

...Maybe, in that case, it would not be too bad.


	5. Dinner With Miss Nyx

It was only a short walk from their house that a particular family lived with a special connection with Magda. The Longlan family were rich merchants by trade, but due to their wealth, they had gained a place in noble society. Eliza and Lynna both protested against spending time with them, calling them ‘nouveau riche’. The young lady of the family, Miss Maggie had a close friendship with Magda, but nothing compared with her other friend in attendance, Nyx. Nyx was instantly attracted to Magda the moment they had set eyes on each other. Nyx wanted to be like Magda in every way, in a way that Magda found awfully flattering. The two had a genuine connection as Nyx could tell Magda every she could ever need to know about the worlds of art and literature, whilst Magda could tell her about the nuances of every dance, what every word and expression truly meant in noble society. They were intimate friends, and at every opportunity she could, Nyx would request that Magda and her family would join theirs for dinner. 

The next day after the City Assembly ball, it seemed sure that Maggie and Nyx would invite the five sisters so they could talk about the fine ball until they had exhausted every topic related to it. 

Eliza addressed Maggie, kindly and directly, ‘I see that your dancing is quite wonderful, Miss Maggie. I believe our heroic knight was quite taken with his first choice.’

Maggie was shocked.

‘No, certainly not, my lady! Even I can see how he preferred his second dance partner far more than anyone!’

Vicky tried hard to restrain herself from blushing. Nyx and Magda couldn’t help themselves from smiling at each other at the expense of Vicky.

Eliza began her boast, ‘Oh, you mean my Vicky. To be sure, it seems as though he likes her very much. Yes I believe he very much did. Why, Helena herself heard the man say it, isn’t that quite right, Helena?’

Helena fanned herself and said, ‘Yes mama! I overheard a conversation between him and what’s his face… Oh, Mr Biggus! He was asking Sir Andre’s opinion on our city assembly balls, whether the ladies were particularly pretty and who in particular was the prettiest! He answered immediately that my dearest elder sister is the prettiest of them all: particularly how beautiful she looked in her white lily accessories. He said in these exact words, ‘without a doubt!’

The girls gasped at this new revelation and Vicky was beginning to turn red faced.

Heather quietly said with a grim expression, ‘This may come to nothing, it is only by the will of the Sky Goddess that two can be united in holy matrimony.’

Most of the ladies took a sip of their drinks, hoping this would not turn into a sermon. 

It was Maggie who broke the silence by saying, ‘We should make a toast to Vicky’s success, but it is at the cost of our dear Magda, as both Nyx and I heard the funniest tale-’

Nyx interrupted, ‘Is it really worth talking about Barris Sakan? Poor Magda, to be called only tolerable. Surely he must be blind, or a very poor judge.’

Everyone at the table laughed, including Magda, but Eliza could not join in their reverie.

‘Please girls, let’s not make things harder for dear Magda. You should not be offended at his poor treatment of you, my dear girl, for it is far better to be disliked by a disagreeable man like him than to be loved by him.’

The ladies nodded. 

Maggie turned to Helena and asked, ‘But Helena, didn’t you approach him that evening? Did he not say anything at all to you?’

Helena sighed and she fanned herself and said, ‘I only asked the man if he liked Stadley Manor. He didn’t even give me an answer - he just stood there angrily, pretending he did not hear me! I’ve never known a man at a ball to dislike being spoken to!’

Perhaps it was due to her excessive flirting, Magda thought.

Vicky tried to explain, ‘Miss Kelly says that he never speaks much, when he does, it is often about matters relating to the law. Among the people he chooses to be close to, they find him very agreeable.’

Eliza cut in, ‘Nonsense. If he were agreeable, he would not have ignored each of my beloved daughters. He is a man consumed with pride, who looks down on everyone he chooses to!’

Maggie leaned over to Magda, ‘I’m sorry that he did not dance with you, Magda.’

Magda said rather loudly, ‘Be sure that I will not dance with him, even if he were to beg.’

Vicky responded, ‘Is his pride really so offensive? If anyone in that ball could claim it, surely Lord Sakan has the excuse. He has family, fortune, nobility and even a career in his favour. He has done a lot of good as the minister of justice. If I can be so bold, why shouldn’t he have the right to be proud?’

‘You might be right, but his pride gives him no reason to diminish mine. And his legislation… Honestly, it’s a nobleman’s hobby and don’t think of it as anything more!’

The rest were a little taken aback by Magda’s outburst. She was renowned for not letting anyone get under her skin. She had clearly been insulted, which left that room in a brief, stunned silence.

Heather again picked up on this fact.  
‘Pride is a trait of the vain, the sign of the disapproval of the Sky Goddess. I have observed how common it is amongst humankind. For this sin, it would be appropriate to guard ourselves against it and offer greater prayers to the Sky Goddess to atone for our mistakes.’

Lynna interrupted, ‘I disagree! True nobles carry themselves with pride, as does Lord Sakan. But if I had his wealth, I would furnish my vanity even further!’

Maggie chimed in, ‘Yes, I would buy grapes every day, as well as caviar… And have a great many foxhounds!’

Vicky exclaimed, ‘I would buy the world’s finest wines and drink them all!’

They all laughed gleefully, except for Heather who quietly returned to her seat with a sombre expression. Eliza threatened to not allow Vicky to speak anymore of alcohol, lest she should turn into a common drunk, but in the merriment the girls continued drinking, recounting many an entertaining tale of the balls they had been to and their entertaining mistakes.


	6. The Longlan's Ball

It did not take long for Maggie to convince their father to hold a ball at their home, to satisfy their curiosity regarding their new neighbours. In the space of time in between, each of the sisters had met Miss Kelly in passing. They had discovered she was a distant relative of Sir Wolf and apparently she was well known in society. Miss Kelly had found that the sisters Lynna and Helena were as eager to gossip as she was and the others were too prudish for her liking. Vicky yearned to be on her good side, as she graced her with the best manners she could muster. Magda was polite, but found Kelly to be superficial and haughty. Her instincts as a sister determined that Kelly could pose a threat to Vicky in some way, so decided to handle her with almost as much grace as Vicky did, while keeping on her guard.

At the ball, it was all the more clearer to Magda that Andre did admire Vicky as much as she did him, because of how evident it was that she had become his preference in conversation or dance partners, which might have even been called love. But Vicky was clever, and let her easy going and moderate manner hide her feelings from other onlookers. Magda and Nyx stood together watched on, discussing the whole affair.

‘There is something I worry for, Magda. Your sister, as brilliant as she is, might be concealing her feelings in front of him to an extensive degree. It could be a disadvantage to be so guarded with the way she feels. This unnatural ruse we must make, pretending as though we are not allowed to feel or to express it… Forgive me Magda, but it seems fruitless. Sir Andre clearly feels something for her, but unless she does something, they may be stuck to being just friends.’

Magda laughed at Nyx’s words.

‘Well, she is very much doing something. You’re younger than us, so you’ve yet to see that they are both being forward. If even I can perceive how she thinks of him, as a diplomat, he would be a simpleton to not see it too.’

‘Magda, no one knows Vicky as well as you.’

‘But she makes no effort to hide her feelings for him, so he will certainly realise it soon if he hasn’t already.’

‘Hmm… But even though they see each other frequently, it’s always at large mixed parties like these. No two people are allowed to stay together and talk for the whole period of the ball. They cannot converse for hours and are limited to a half an hour or so. She needs to command his attention at every opportunity. Once she is sure that she has his attention, the whole thing will be better for her, I’m sure.’

‘That is the idea, darling Nyx, if it were only for the sake of marriage that a woman should behave. If I was ever determined to marry some wealthy man, then I’m sure I would take drastic measures to attract his attention. But thankfully my sister is patient, reasonable and mature. She has only known him for a few weeks. That is not enough to understand his character.’

‘I believe you’re misrepresenting it! They have danced together quite often and have discussed many things. Surely it’s more about the content of their conversation than the timescale?’

‘The ‘many things’ they have discussed were talks of knighthood, clothing and horses. Whether they have discussed anything deeper, I highly doubt it.’

Nyx sighed and said, ‘Well, as I know how she cares for him, I wish her all the best. But marriage seems to me more of a game of chance than human connection, at least at first. Maybe there is something better about not knowing much about the person you’ll marry, for what if you love someone earnestly but can never marry them? That is a burden.’

‘Oh Nyx, my dear, that’s awfully funny, but you know as well as I do that such an idea isn’t sound! You would never do that, I know.’

Magda laughed it off, but Nyx did not laugh in return and merely looked at her with a sense of melancholy. But Magda was completely oblivious to the meaning of her expression.

Magda had become so occupied in observing Vicky and debating with her friends, that she failed to notice that there was a gentleman who had begun to take a great interest in her. He looked at her with equal parts trepidation and the precursor to admiration. Initially, he did not allow himself to think of how beautiful she was or how lovely her mannerisms were. He could not afford that to himself. He could not simply ignore her though, as she was good at attracting attention, so he designed to find her flaws and her faults, to criticise her actions to himself to snap out of whatever trance he had been placed under. But the more he looked, the more he could only see those brilliant eyes, intelligently observing the room, reflecting every light. He wondered what was behind those eyes, wanting to predict their movements, their intentions and motives. It reminded him of judging whether or not a man could be deemed a liar, but instead of passing judgement, he was only left asking questions. He could see her flaws, how she laughed a little too loudly, how she clumsily danced, how she could openly criticise someone under the premise of banter, but he was formed to admit there was something light and pleasant in the way she carried herself, how she spoke openly on topics she knew little of and her playfulness in manner. He asserted her flaws to himself over and over, but he could not pass a reasonable judgement on her. Of all of this, Magda was completely unaware and never would she have presumed that the man in question was the one who did not want to dance with her at their first meeting, the proud Barris Sakan. 

In order to gather more intelligence and prevent himself from his own internal monologues, he listened in on a conversation between Magda and Lou Bavlenka, which was no particularly exciting conversation. Even in a large party, Magda could not help but notice that they had piqued his interest. 

Soon afterwards, Magda probed Nyx, who was speaking with Maggie.

‘Nyx, what could Lord Sakan want by listening in on a conversation between me and your sister? The last man who did such a thing had his clothes singed.’

On hearing this, Maggie lightly quipped, ‘Only Lord Sakan knows.’

Magda was slightly unamused and said in a very quiet tone, ‘If he continues to listen to my conversations, I dare say that I will confront him for it. Lord of justice or not, he has a critical eye-’

As she said this, she noticed he was hovering closer.

Magda said in almost a faint whisper, ‘I believe I have done something very wrong.’

The two girls looked at each other quizzically.

Before they could protest, Magda faced Barris and said, ‘Lord Sakan, do you think that I’ve made my point clear in teasing the Bavlenkas, to give us the next ball on their estate?’

He was not baffled, but looked as serious as ever and said, ‘Energetically so, but ladies are often energetic about balls.’

She said mockingly, ‘Why, how severe.’

Maggie chimed in, ‘Not to worry Lord Sakan, soon it will be Magda’s turn to be teased! I am going to open up the piano for you and Nyx!’

Magda put her arm across Maggie and said playfully, ‘You are a particularly strange friend Miss Longlan, wanting me and Nyx to play for everyone. If I had been able to be proud of my musicality, you would be invaluable, but as it stands, I would really rather not-’

Her doubts were met with cries of protest from her two younger friends. She smiled and sighed and motioned to Nyx to follow her to the piano. Nyx and Magda played a duet, then Magda played a solo piece. Of course, her playing was inferior compared to Nyx, but it was still pleasing. Others flocked toward her and begged her to play more. However, Heather cut through the crowd and took Magda’s place, which she was forced to accept. Heather began a rather dark hymn and she played it as though she were Mozart, although she lacked a great amount of talent and was particularly conceited in her piano playing. Magda could play melodies that suited the occasion, however, Heather lacked a certain taste to know what the room wanted to hear. After Heather was finally stopped and succeeded by Nyx, who chose something more lively, Helena and Lynna began to dance with the boys of the city guard at one end of the room, to be joined by others.

Barris had been sitting near to where Helena and Lynna were now dancing, much to his distaste. He had become so engrossed by his own thoughts and speculation that he failed to notice that Mr Longlan had approached him, to make conversation.

‘What lovely amusement dancing is for the youth, Lord Sakan! There is nothing as good for the body and soul as dancing. Indeed, it is the pinnacle of noble society and one of its greatest advantages, to dance!’

‘That is the case and yet dancing is equally prized in less noble societies. It is something not reserved for the nobility.’  
Mr Longlan looked a little nervous, but tried to make eye contact as he was saying, ‘Why your friend Sir Barbalius is a great dancer! I am quite sure that you are adept in it yourself.’

‘As much as any man.’

‘Yes indeed! Do you often dance at the Senate’s balls?’

‘Never, sir.’

‘Don’t you think that it would be a great compliment to wherever the ball is held? For the sake of the Senate? Or the Amber Palace?’

‘It is a compliment that I will not pay at any place as long as I can avoid it.’

‘Such a shame! For the beauties of the Senate and the Amber Palace can be clearly seen. I am greatly fond of such buildings and would rather live in the town, but I dare say that Maggie might not agree. She likes to live in this area.’

He believed such a statement would prompt a further question from Barris, but he did not reply. Struggling for ideas in befriending such a gentleman, he noticed that Magda was walking by, and was struck with a brilliant idea.

‘Why, Miss Magda, why is such a lovely lady as yourself not dancing? Lord Sakan, allow me to present to you the wonderful Lady Magda, the most desirable dance partner in the county! I’m sure you will not refuse to dance, with such a beauty before you!’

It had taken her by surprise, as Mr Longlan gently took her hand to give to Barris. He was equally as surprised, but not opposed, and began to raise his hand slightly. But Magda quickly released her hand from Mr Longlan and Barris quickly put his hand down as if he’d never raised it.

She smiled slightly at Mr Longlan and said, ‘I’m afraid that I do not wish to dance this evening. I’m sorry if my passing by has confused you, Mr Longlan.’

Barris could not have felt more embarrassed with himself. He was willing to let this happen without protest, only for his want to dance with her to be in vain. Mr Longlan had no doubts about her determination, yet still tried to persuade her.

‘My dear Magda, you are such a sight to behold when dancing, it is cruel to my guests that you do not dance! Though Lord Barris dislikes to dance, I’m sure he would have no objection to dancing with you for just one waltz!’

Magda responded slightly mockingly, ‘Why, it seems as though he is too polite to object.’

‘Why of course he will not object, for who would object to such a partner as you, my dear.’

Magda smiled beamingly, bowed slightly and walked away, covering up her repulsion to what had occurred. Barris was filled to the brim with embarrassment and wished for the earth to swallow him up. He could not help but continue to look at her as she walked away from him. 

Andre took him off guard as he walked up to Barris to say, ‘I can tell what you’re thinking, my good man.’

Barris responded seriously, ‘I highly doubt that.’

‘No, I am quite sure. You’re thinking about how awful all this noise and reverie is, how gossipy Kelly is, how ludicrous the young ladies are acting and how you wish to return home to be in your study, sorting through your paperwork?’

Without taking his eyes off of her, he responded, ‘Your conjecture is wrong. In fact, I am guilty of thinking of the great pleasure that comes from the eyes of a certain lady.’

Andre could see no one was paying particular attention to them, and swiftly turned to look in Barris’ direction of sight, to who he could possibly be talking about. What lady could possibly have taken over his indiscernible thoughts? ...His eyes landed on Magda, a revelation which brought him great shock.

‘M-M… Good lord. Don’t tell…’

But quickly his worst fears were realised as his dear relative Kelly had snuck behind him, unannounced. 

‘Don’t tell me, Barris has grown fond of a woman? This is wonderful news! No longer will you be a bachelor, dearest Sakan! How long have you had your eye set on her? When will I wish you joy and wedded bliss?’

Barris answered none of the questions of his friends and was indifferent to Kelly’s probing questions about his romantic life. As he didn’t want to engage her in conversation, she did not give up.


	7. Stadley Manor

The estate of Harson and Eliza was small. They had taken great care to hide the fact that Harson had worked as a loyal butler for many years and had grown an adequate fortune to maintain their house. All of the love of Eliza, who was the daughter of a disgraced noble family, yet they maintained that they were noble - despite being unrecognised by the Senate. 

They were not far from a local village, where the younger girls frequently visited to pass the time. Lynna and Helena took to visiting Linglan in her manor, for that was where the city guard was stationed, to catch a glimpse of the officers. The girls could spend hours looking for the most handsome men in town and could talk of nothing else. Harson grimaced at the idea that he was raising two such silly girls, a fact that Lynna took no notice of, out of disgust of her own adoptive father.

Magda in particular was fascinated by the local slums, a fact that she kept from all her family, save Vicky. Magda was a slum girl by birth and felt a connection to the life that perhaps she should have had. There was poverty, there was illness, but there was also greater freedom. In the slums, there was no advantage to marriage. Nobody would be judged for their choices in living, for each person had to fend for themselves. As she saw small families walking through the town, she felt a great sense of loss that maybe, she would never marry someone she loved, as her parents loved each other. This was why she liked to walk there: to remind herself of the love her parents had for her and for each other, even if their faces were to eventually fade from her memory.

One morning, a note came addressed simply to Miss Vicky. The family gathered around, as the note had come from Stadley Manor and the servant who had delivered it, Ivan, had to stand patiently waiting for their response. At Eliza’s insistence, Vicky read aloud these words.

‘My dear friend,

Be compassionate with me and dine with me tonight for I dare say that I am surrounded in male company, and I will simply die if I do not have any excitement. Come as soon as you can to Netherfield Park. My brother and the others will not be here. 

Yours truly, Kelly’

Eliza shouted, ‘Why what rudeness! Surely she would know to invite you while the gentlemen were dining with them!’

Vicky asked kindly, ‘Can I take the carriage for this evening?’

But Eliza protested, ‘Certainly not, it would be better for you on horseback because if it is going to rain, which it will, you will be able to stay there for a full night and see the gentleman tomorrow morning.’

Magda could not be silent.

‘Mother, I object to this! What if Vicky is caught by the storm or Miss Kelly chooses to send her away?’

‘She will not! If the gentlemen aren’t there to dine with her, then she has no carriage, I’m quite sure!’

Vicky replied, ‘Magda, I can ride well. I don’t mind.’

Magda was forced to watch her leave on horseback, heading towards a dark storm cloud. Eliza’s machination of bad weather was quickly realised when the heavy rains and winds howled through the countryside. The rain would not let up all evening and Magda grew increasingly worried for Vicky. She did not return that evening.

At breakfast the next day, Eliza quietly smiled over her victory. There was a knock on the door but not from Vicky, it was the servant Ivan with a note from Vicky, addressed specifically to Magda. It told Magda that in the storm, she had been injured as she fell from her horse and had caught a cold. It was Andre who insisted that she stay with them until she had fully recovered and had arranged for a doctor to visit her. Vicky tried to reassure her in the note that she was not that unwell, but it didn’t stop Magda from angrily slamming the note on the table in front of her family.

She yelled, ‘I hope you’re happy about this!’

Harson read the note and after sighing loudly, joked, ‘Well, if Vicky is seriously ill or is taken by her illness, at least it will all be for Sir Wolf, under your orders, my dear Eliza.’

Eliza scoffed and replied, ‘You’re all overreacting. Vicky is a strong, robust girl who will not die of a trifling cold. It’s fine and good as long as she stays there.’

Magda knew she had to see her sister else she would not be able to cope, so she prepared her walking boots. Vicky was the only good horsewoman of the family, so Magda would be forced to walk to see her.

Eliza followed her as she was changing her shoes and shouted, ‘Magda, you cannot go to see her! Think of the mud! You’ll be in no fit state of dress to be there.’

But Magda simply walked out without a word. Harson knew that once she became determined, she would be capable of anything and the walk to the manor was about three miles, which was definitely within her capability.

Magda passed through the fields alone, but not feeling the distance. The skies were still grey and the weather was cold. She jumped over stiles and around muddy puddles. It was no pleasant climate, but she bore no thought to the fact that the hem of her skirt, her socks and shoes and ankles, were caked in mud. 

When she reached Stadley Manor, with her face flushed with the warmth of her exercise, Ivan took her into the parlour where Kelly, Andre and Barris were sitting. They stood in shock at her arrival. Miss Kelly looked her up and down and Magda was perfectly aware of how she was silently judging her state of dress. Barris said nothing at all to her, as he was unsure of what he could say, so it was Andre who welcomed her warmly and took her to Vicky’s room. 

As they were outside of her room, Andre told her of Vicky’s fall, and subsequent head pains, how feverish she was and what they had done to make her comfortable. He did not wish to intrude on their privacy, so he returned to go downstairs while Magda could only admire the hospitality he had shown Vicky. Magda spent hours caring for her, as Vicky told her of their great kindness towards her. The day passed quickly, as the doctor came and as expected, Vicky had a fever that simply required her to rest until the symptoms subsided. By Andre’s insistence, Magda chose to stay beside Vicky until she had recovered.


	8. A Very Accomplished Parlour

That evening, Magda was summoned to have dinner with Miss Kelly, Andre and Barris Sakan. As one of the servants stayed beside Vicky, Magda went down to dine and in doing so, she had a greater view of the house. It was a fine manor house but it was far draftier than what she was used to. 

It was Andre who asked, almost as Magda stepped into the room, ‘How is she?’

Magda tried to think of what to say, but honestly replied, ‘I’m afraid she still has quite the fever. It’s very uncommon for Vicky to get ill, so she needs to rest before she can get any better.’

During the dinner, Miss Kelly repeated how upset she was by the whole affair, how she hated being ill and how distant acquaintances became ill. To Magda, it seemed like Kelly was nothing more than a gossip mill and did not care for Vicky at all. At the same time, Magda’s liking for Andre grew and grew as he was exceedingly anxious and jittery over Vicky’s health. Andre made sure that Magda felt welcomed and should be sympathised with, so in turn, Magda focused on getting to know him better and was delighted to find a true gentleman under all the knight’s finery.

As soon she had finished her meal, she politely left the table in order to go back to caring for Vicky. Andre was quite taken by her dedication, but it didn’t take long before Miss Kelly began besmirching everything about Magda, her dress, manners, personality and decorum. She would say anything to rile a response out of either of them.

‘And did you see her shoes? I will never forget how she looked walking in on our breakfast - walking for miles after a storm! Truly, this is the gossip that I live for! Her messy, windswept hair, her flushed cheeks, her hem swimming in mud! Ha!’

Andre was quite indignant and said, ‘I didn’t pay any attention to her appearance this morning, for she was sacrificing herself for the sake of her sister! Such a noble act doesn’t require perfectly shaped hair.’

‘You don’t shape hair, it is styled. They are two totally different words. Surely you agree with me, Barris, that you would not allow a true lady, like your niece Barbara, to walk for miles in the mud?’

Barris reluctantly replied, ‘No, I wouldn’t allow Barbara to do such a thing.’

Kelly laughed as she thought his response was more playful than it was.

Andre interrupted her conceited laughter by arguing, ‘Miss Magda has great affection for her sister and would travel so far alone for her sister’s welfare. I won’t tolerate mocking for a noble deed. Barris, surely you have something to say?’

Without saying a word, Andre could tell that he did, in fact agree. He thought not of her dirty boots or windswept hair, but rather how lovely her eyes were after brisk exercise. But he could not help but feel uncomfortable that she was now staying in the same house as the three of them.

Kelly looked to provoke Andre again, and said, ‘Of course Barris is merely being polite to your notions of being a real noble. But you see, I know about every detail of their family and can tell you that they are not truly noble. Her mysterious father is not of noble blood, only her mother is, and as for the girls… I am quite certain they are not blood related. Just look at their different appearances, that is evidence enough, is it not? I wish that they would have been born into better connections, that way, they would be eligible for a more agreeable marriage. As it stands, I’m afraid there is little chance for them to have a successful marriage.’

Her provocation had worked.

‘Kelly! Does such idle gossip matter?’

To this, Barris responded to his friend, ‘When you consider their position, you must realise this is the case.’

Andre could make no reply, as he knew Barris was right, so he chose to remain silent. Kelly kept attempting to provoke either of them at Magda’s expense, but both were silently contemplating the day’s affairs.

Magda was still upstairs, loyally sat on the floor beside her sister’s bed, keeping her face cool, until she felt confident that this time, Vicky had finally drifted off into sleep. Magda was once again invited downstairs, this time to enjoy some coffee and evening’s entertainment, which she could not refuse. On entering the decadent, forest green drawing room, she saw all three gathered to a table playing a game of cards. She was invited to join but as they were playing for money, she respectfully declined and said she would only stay down for a moment to read a short book that she had picked from Andre’s bookshelves, about the deeds of the knights of the Lionheart Kingdom. 

‘Do you prefer reading on your own to the excitement of cards? Really?’ said Miss Kelly.

Andre chimed in, ‘I’m sure Miss Magda is a great reader, she must despise cards and take an interest in reading alone!’

Magda jeered, ‘I don’t think I deserve that judgement or that praise! There are plenty of other things to enjoy other than reading.’

Andre took a deep sigh and said, ‘I’m very sorry that my library isn’t up to scratch yet. The few books I do own are not interesting for general audiences. Even though I have so little, I must admit to not reading at least half of them.’

‘There’s no need to worry, Sir Andre. In fact, I love to learn about every interest I can, especially if it is of particular interest to my company.’

At those words, Andre smiled greatly. 

‘How wonderful! It’s rare to meet someone in Finsel who’s not a knight, who has any interest in the Red Top Knights. But if it’s books that you love, Miss Magda, then see here, the world’s premier book collector: Barris Sakan!’

Magda closed her book shut as she tried to act interested in his statement. Her ill feelings for Barris were beginning to tie knots in her stomach, without her sister beside her, it was all the more worse.

Barris did not look up from his cards as he replied, ‘I am not a collector, I need an extensive library for any subjects connected to law and history.’

Kelly leaned over to Magda to say, ‘Yes quite, the man holes himself up in that dusty study for days on end! But, like I say, books will not teach you anything that one cannot learn from life experience. Still, Mr Barris, I don’t suppose you would ever join your nephew in that fabulous palace someday?’

‘I have no intention of doing so. Juven can do as he likes; Barbara and I are perfectly comfortable in the Sakan’s manor.’

Barbalius and Kelly started talking among themselves of all they had seen and heard of the Amber Palace. Magda had realised that there was little chance of seriously reading anything while Kelly was talking in the same room. She had a voice that travelled and the content of her conversation could grow irritating very quickly. 

Kelly loudly questioned Barris, ‘How is Miss Sakan? Has she grown much taller since the spring?’

‘No, hardly. She would reach the shoulder height of Lady Magda, almost exactly.’

Magda’s ears pricked up and she blushed slightly as her name had been mentioned. Why had he noticed such a thing? 

There was no gap as Kelly began to exclaim, ‘Oh, how lovely Barbara is, and such a unique character too! She has her own sense of style and her own hobbies. Goodness knows how many times I’ve seen that girl with a bow and arrow… Oh but Barris, I do wish she was engaged in pursuits that are far more fitting for a lady in her position!’

Andre sighed again, ‘Yes, young Miss Sakan has the potential to be such an accomplished young lady! It fascinates me how young ladies can pursue their time - in the arts, in music, in fashion, in etiquette and literature. In fact every lady I have ever met has been accomplished in one way or another.’

Kelly laughed obnoxiously but before she could speak, Barris looked directly at the knight to say, ‘Your estimation of what makes an accomplished lady is a viewpoint that many have. Yes, to the majority, those elements make one “accomplished”. But not every lady can be accomplished in the truest sense of the word. I have only known a few ladies in my lifetime that I would consider to be accomplished, in the fullest sense.’

Magda turned as she sat on the sofa in order to face Barris.

She said almost mockingly, ‘Then, you must have a strong ideal of what makes someone accomplished, sir.’

Barris looked at her to simply say ‘Yes, I do.’

Magda was caught a little off guard by his to the point responses.

Kelly, who could not pause for a split second, chimed in, ‘Quite rightly so! This is why Barbara needs a proper education, an education in music, drawing, dancing, etiquette, language, style. But it goes beyond all that, she must act a certain way, carry herself elegantly and know how to fully engage in conversation. Really, how can she be called accomplished if she does not know these basics?’

‘Yes, she needs to know these things,’ added Baris, ‘but there is something far more important. She must improve her mind through reading and develop a curiosity for further knowledge. She must be highly skilled in all aspects.’

Magda couldn’t help but laugh a little as she replied, ‘In that case, Lord Sakan, it is a surprise to me that you should know a few accomplished women, rather than not knowing any.’

‘You doubt any possibility that there are such women?’

‘No, merely that I have never met that kind of woman, with that intelligence, capacity, stamina and creativity united to form a lady that might be considered perfect.’

Andre and Kelly found the two rather funny, so began to laugh merrily. Magda let out a chuckle or two, but as the conversation had stopped by the outburst of laughter, she made her excuses and left the room. 

When the door was finally closed behind her, Kelly could take the pleasure of talking freely.

‘Magda is unfortunately one of those young ladies who thinks they know everything, and will try to catch a man’s attention by bringing down the other ladies around them. How else could one be so pessimistic? In reality, she’s quite mean.’

Barris smiled slightly to reply, ‘It is a mean tactic to bring down another woman for your own attention, as you say.’

Kelly could not reply as she realised he was pointing out the irony of what she had said, and felt particularly embarrassed. 

The rest of the evening was rather slow, as Magda spent her time beside Vicky. Andre had spent his time making sure the staff of the house could provide Vicky and Magda with everything they needed. Kelly relieved her so-called empathy by engaging in gossip about any topic she could.


	9. A Mother's Ways

In the morning, Andre had already begun to ask about Vicky’s condition early, so Magda took the opportunity to send a servant of his with a note to send to Eliza, telling her to come to Stadley and see Vicky’s condition for herself. Magda had been embittered by the whole affair and despite the love she had for her mother, she couldn’t help but blame her for her sister’s struggles.

Later that morning, Eliza arrived with her other three daughters in tow. After seeing her daughter and being relieved that her condition was not serious, Eliza seemed all the more certain that her plan had been a success and that it was in her daughter’s best interest to have the two stay at Stadley for as long as possible. Vicky was determined to get well, but believed she could get up or even take the horse on her own, which she was talked out of rather quickly on account of her dizziness. After they had all spent a little time in Vicky’s company, Eliza and the four girls left the room to join Barris, Andre and Kelly, who were patiently waiting in the breakfast room to hear their news.

‘I’m afraid, Sir Wolf,’ Eliza went on, ‘that my daughter is just too ill to be moved at this time. I wager that any medic would say something similar. We must trespass on your kindness a little longer.’

‘Mrs Ellenstein, you have my word that she will not be removed until she feels a lot better. Isn’t that right, Kelly?’

Kelly replied in a cold manner, ‘You can be sure that Vicky will be well taken care of while she is here, madam.’

Eliza sat down on one of the plush couches, to which the others girls followed suit. From this position, Eliza felt free to speak as she liked.

‘I am quite sure that if she did not have such kind souls looking out for her, well, I am not sure what kind of peril she would be in. Despite her suffering, I dare say that she is patient in a way that nobody could compare to, she is really the sweetest girl, most temperate and lovely. Why, her sister cannot even compare.’

Magda, Helena, Heather and Lynna all looked at their mother simultaneously, in a mix of shock and anger. Lynna was about to speak her mind on the matter, but Eliza spoke before she could get a word in.

‘What a charming house this is, with such pleasant views! I do not know of anywhere between here and Finsel that could compare. I hope you will not think of leaving soon, Sir Wolf.’

Andre chuckled, ‘Ha, I wouldn’t think of it, though I confess that I always live in a little of a hurry. But for once, I would like to consider myself fixed somewhere.’

Magda joined in, laughing, ‘That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.’

Andre cried out, ‘Yes, she understands me perfectly!’

‘Of course! I have already comprehended your next move,’ she teased.

Andre crossed his arms, mimicking a stroppy child. 

‘I wish I could take that as a compliment, but for someone to see through me so easily is quite pitiful!’

‘That’s just the way it is, I’m afraid. Not everyone can be likened to a deep well.’

Eliza stomped her cane on the ground and cried out, ‘Magda! Do not forget where you are, it is not pleasant to go on in company as you would at home!’

Andre turned back to Magda to say playfully, ‘I suppose now you are treating me as one of your sisters! So tell me, I have no idea you liked to study people’s characters - is that how you like to amuse yourself?’

Magda grinned. 

‘Of course, my dear Sir Wolf. But I must say, the deeper the well, the more amusing the character. There is a lot of fun to be had in someone who is not all like how they appear.’

Barris was standing awkwardly in the far corner of the room, watching the scene, but at this, he spoke up.

‘In a rural environment, you will hardly find many subjects to amuse yourself with. Finsel, as places like it, are far more liberal, with many cultures and backgrounds, whereas here the society is unmoving and confined.’

Magda looked over at him quizzically and said, ‘Is that strictly the case? It is not so much the quantity that matters, rather, I find that there is always something new to be observed about a person, even if you have met them a hundred times before.’

Eliza cried out impatiently, as if she had been deeply offended by Barris’ remark, ‘Quite so! I have never heard such rudeness! I assure you there are many “deep wells” in the country.’

Most people in the room at this point were trying their best to restrain their laughter or trying to bury themselves by how awkward the situation was becoming, except Eliza and Barris. As she looked at him harshly, he silently turned away and she was now free to gloat in her perceived triumph.

‘I cannot see why there are any advantages to the center of Finsel than being in the countryside, save a few facilities. Don’t you think where we live now is far more pleasant than the Amber City, Sir Wolf?’

Andre smiled awkwardly as he sensed the atmosphere getting more tense and said, ‘Well, it’s hard for me to say. I find it very pleasant being here, but I would say the same if I were in Finsel right now. I suppose they both have their advantages!”

‘Why yes, but you see, that is a result of your good disposition. Unlike some people-’, at this she glared at Barris, ‘- some people would look down on us, as if we were nothing at all.’

Magda was getting more and more flustered at her mother’s behaviour so she declared, ‘Mother, I think you might have misunderstood Lord Sakan. He was only referring to the difference in population, since with somewhere as big as Finsel, there are most people to meet. You know that’s true.’

‘Certainly, dear, but amongst rural communities, we have quite the variety here. I say, we dine with many families in our small town.’

Andre was certainly fidgety and was struggling to keep himself together, if only for Magda’s sake. Magda, Helena and Heather were completely silent, simply trying to pretend they weren’t in the room, while Miss Kelly was smiling mocking at Barris, clearly relishing in the drama that was unfolding. Magda knew very well it was her responsibility to change the tide, so she asked her mother about Miss Nyx.

‘Yes my child, Miss Nyx came to see your father yesterday to inquire of Vicky, along with her friend Lord Gonzalo. And what a wonderful man he is! Friendly, fashionable and what a character! Really, he is the true mark of good breeding. A man who knows how to make everyone feel welcomed, who does not feel the need to stand around and point out facts that everybody knows, not someone who feels they are too important for anywhere.’

Magda was getting frustrated but put on her best smile as she asked, ‘Did Nyx dine with you?’

‘No, she went home to dine, something about reading she had to get on with. For my part, Sir Wolf, I will not have my daughters doing nothing but reading all day. I suppose young ladies are brought up very differently these days. Miss Nyx is a good girl, I can assure you, but she is quite plain. Not excessively plain, of course, as she is a family friend.’

Andre fidgeted but awkwardly said, ‘Um, Miss Nyx seemed like quite a pleasant young lady to me.’

‘Oh and she is! But you must admit she is quite plain and unsociable. Why, she does nothing else but cling to Magda for most of any dance ball. Many families are envious of my daughter Vicky, especially for her good looks and social skills. I will not boast of my children, but Vicky is certainly beautiful, not by my own account, for as you can see, she is admired by all who know her. When she was only 14, why, there was a young rotund lad, what was his name… Balfey, I believe? Anyway, he greatly adored her and would have asked for her hand in marriage if he had been old enough. It didn’t come to pass but he wrote poems for her! Verses and verses of poetry proclaiming her beauty! Very pretty poetry, too!’

Magda scoffed at her mother’s attitude, so interrupted, ‘And with those floral words, his affections ended. I’m sure that poetry is a very useful tool to end any kind of tender feelings in that way- on the parts of the giver and receiver. I wonder who first discovered that poetry can be used to drive away love!’

‘But it has been said that poetry is the food of love and is often used as a vehicle to develop tender feelings,’ said Barris from the corner.

She turned to look at him and said, ‘Of a healthy, growing love, I’m sure it can be used to sustain it. But in a case like this, of a fairly unremarkable infatuation, I should think that one lengthy poem could wash it away completely. Still, if that is your thought, I’m sure you’re making your forefathers proud.’

Barris smiled at her knowingly, and she could not help but smile back a little, before trembling and turning away. It was Miss Kelly who picked up on the looks between them, as she thought to herself that she had never seen this proud minister smile in such a way. It suddenly clicked in her mind that the conversation Andre and him were having days prior was about Miss Magda. There was a short pause between all in the room. Magda yearned to speak before her mother could embarrass her again, but could not think of anything. Eliza began to repeat her thanks and praise of Andre, and the family openly apologised for the trouble they had caused him. Andre fervently denied they had caused any trouble and in so doing, Kelly was obliged to treat the matter in the same way. Soon afterwards, Eliza called for the carriage to be brought to the entrance. On that signal, Lynna stepped forward and insisted that Andre must hold a ball at his residence, as he had initially said he would do.

Lynna was a stout girl of sixteen, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She had no particular fear of anything and considered herself more noble than anyone else. She was brash, difficult and liked to get her own way. So, when speaking to Sir Wolf, she showed no fear of him and instead acting almost as if he was beneath her. She felt self assured enough to abruptly remind him of the promise he’d made and the idea of how utterly disappointed they would be with him if he did not stick true to his word.

His answer proved delightful to all the ladies who were leaving as he said, ‘I will definitely keep my word! Surely, when your sister is fully recovered, you may choose whatever day you wish and there will be a ball! But not before she is well.’

Lynna declared loudly, ‘Of course! It would be much better if Vicky was well. And at that time, it’s likely the City Guard will be here with Sir Alan in tow. And after you have given your ball, well, I will insist that the City Guard should have one also!’

At this, Eliza and the youngest three daughters left the estate. Magda, saving her from further embarrassment, returned to be with her sister, leaving Miss Kelly to remark as she liked about the family to the ears of Andre and Barris. When faced with the silence of Lord Sakan, she reverted to trying to provoke him, with witticisms about Miss Magda’s fine eyes. Barris was horrified, but did not say a word.


	10. The Written Word

The day passed in much the same way as the day before. As the sun began to set, Magda returned to the drawing room, after spending the day looking after Vicky. Andre was polishing his armour on the coffee table, bearing no thought to the other around him. Barris had seated himself by a desk and was carefully writing a letter of some kind, all the while Miss Kelly went between disturbing his train of thought with messages she wanted him to write, and lying on the sofa, fanning herself and declaring just how bored she was.

Magda took to reading, again, but admittedly found that observing Miss Kelly and Lord Sakan was just as interesting, if not more. As she tried to initiate him in conversation, by praising his handwriting or on the evenness of his lines, she was met with total indifference. It made Magda feel quite smug to know that her opinion of them both seemed to have been justified by their curious interactions.

Kelly proclaimed, ‘I’m sure that Miss Barbara will be so happy to receive a letter from her dearest old uncle!’

He made no answer.

‘Have you ever been told that you write uncommonly fast?’

‘No, in fact, the general opinion is that I write at a slow pace.’

‘My goodness! Then, how many things do you have to write in the space of a year? Pages of documents, as well as reports and letters! Just thinking about it is making my hand ache!’

‘It is fortunate, then, that you do not have to write as much as I do.’

‘Be a dear and tell Barbara how much I long to see her!’

‘I have already written it, at your request.’

‘... I’m afraid that I don’t like that pen. I insist, let me buy you a new pen, something more fashionable. It could even match your coat!’

‘Thank you, but this is my pen. I won’t use another.’

‘...How can you write so evenly? It is just like looking at a printed page!’

Barris sighed, but did not respond.

‘Tell your dearest niece that I am very much looking forward to seeing her in her new dresses. Let her know that I cannot wait to see her new bow that she has designed for herself, and I should say that it will be totally unrivaled, even by Miss Asteria’s standards.’

‘That will have to be said next time, as I have no room left to write that.’

‘Oh, don’t worry! I will see her quite soon, I’m sure. But, do you always write such charming long letters to her?’

‘They are generally long, but whether they are charming or not is down to personal bias.’

‘I take it as a rule that a long letter is never a bad one.’

Andre, looking up from his well polished armour, cried out gleefully, ‘Kelly, that is an awful rule - especially to use with Barris. The man does not write letters, indeed, it is far more like a lecture that Miss Barbara will receive! He does not know how to express his lengthy convictions in a few words, so will use twenty. Isn’t that right, Barris?’

‘My style of writing is different from yours, I know.’

‘Oh!,’ cried Miss Kelly, ‘Andre writes in such a poor way. His letters are so careless, really! You blot out half the words with the side of your hand and forget basic punctuation!’

Andre put his hands up and exclaimed, ‘Alright, alright! I will admit that my ideas flow so rapidly that I rush to include as many as I can. Which sometimes leaves only a whirlwind for whatever poor soul has to read my handwriting.’

Magda grinned and said, ‘At least you can be commended for your humility.’

Barris did not move from his position, but he said, ‘There is nothing more deceitful than the appearance of humility. In some cases, it is simply being careless, but in others, it is a way to boast about yourself indirectly. In the worst case scenario, it manipulates others.’

Andre nervously asked, ‘W-What would you say about what I just said, then?’

‘An indirect boast. You said it yourself, that you believe your thoughts are plentiful. Calling attention to that shows you are proud of your writing to some degree and that you consider yourself to be at least a little more interesting for it. The idea that your train of thought is rapid could be of no detriment to you. This point is further proved by the fact that - this morning, when Mrs Eliza asked if you would remain here, you said you lived in a hurry. It was surely to evoke a sense of sympathy for you by your tone - so it is clear that you wanted to impress upon her that you are a busy man. You cannot deny that.’

Andre looked at him with stunned silence, before saying, ‘Well… I can see why you work in law… This is too much for me, trying to remember all the stupid things I might have said earlier! But, upon my word, I believe that everything I’ve said is true, without ill intent, and certainly just for the sake of impressing anyone…’

‘Without ill intent, I’m sure. I am quite convinced that you believe such a thing can’t be true. If anything else, I know you are the kind of creature who does not plan or scheme for the future. For instance, if someone were to ask you to stay with them for a week, without any preparation on your part, with a smile, you would agree to it and probably arrive home a whole month later at their request.’

Magda couldn’t help but join in at this point, so she said, ‘I’m quite surprised by that, Lord Sakan. After all, you seem to paint him in a far more positive light that he has painted for himself.’

Andre looked at Magda and said, ‘Thank you, my dear Miss Magda, for turning my friend’s judgement into a compliment for my sake, but I fear that you may have misunderstood him. In his eyes, the only logical thing for me to do in that case would be to deny the request and ride home alone.’

‘But surely he would think that your initial rashness is made up for by the very fact you would stick to accepting their request?’

‘I… I’m not sure I follow. Barris must speak for himself.’

Barris remained still as he continued writing his letter, but he replied, ‘Lady Magda, you have presumed my opinions on this fictional scenario, but let us assume for a moment that I would act and think by your representation of my character. This person who has invited Andre into his home for a whole week, does not think of Andre’s plans or desire to return home. It is likely to be nothing more than an offhand comment, or a desire, without actual thought put into its fruition.’

‘To yield to the desire of a friend is not a good thing in your eyes?’

‘To yield to the seeming desire of a friend without any understanding of the outcome is no good thing.’

‘It seems to me that you do not factor in the value of friendship and affection. Perhaps to you, it has little value. If Andre holds the requester in high regard, it is kindness on his part to accept the request, out of a sense of familiarity they share. In that case, he would not look far to look at the benefits and drawbacks of the situation: he simply knows that he should accept. But, maybe this doesn’t just apply to Sir Wolf. In general and very ordinary cases between friends, wherein a friend requests something of the other that would not be detrimental, would you really think ill of the other person for complying to his friend’s request, without needing a suitable argument or coercion?’

‘It would be advisable, before we continue on this conjecture, to ascertain the nature or the importance of this request, and the level of intimacy between the two parties?’

‘By all means,’ Andre hastily interrupted, ‘let’s give these supposed people specific clothes to wear and comparative heights! I say, Miss Magda, that he is a rather tall fellow, I believe that his height helps greatly to be rather intimidating and worthy of listening to. Still, intimidating! You should see him in his offices, amongst his subordinates, on a weekend where he has far too much to do!’

Magda couldn’t help but laugh a little, as did Miss Kelly, who was finding the whole affair delightful. As Magda laughed, she noted that Barris turned to look at Andre and smiled slightly, though she had the impression he was slightly offended at him and she promptly stopped laughing.  
Barris calmly said, ‘I see your intentions, Andre. You dislike hearing an argument, so you diverted the attention onto something else.’

‘Yes, perhaps I do. Arguments can often become heated and not very amiable. If you and Magda can be patient enough so I might be able to leave the room, then you can say whatever you like and I will be very grateful!’

Magda smiled and said, ‘I most certainly can withhold an argument by your request. Besides, Lord Sakan ought to finish with his letter.’

In the end, Lord Sakan did take the advice. In the quiet moments following their argument, he was able to finish writing to his niece.

Later in the evening, it was Miss Kelly who moved over to the piano, wanting to impress the room with her grace. After a short piece, she called for Magda to play something. Despite her protests, she found herself seated at the piano, prepared to play a gentle melody. She could not play the piano as easily as some ladies could and much of her mental energy went into playing the piece as best as she could. Though that was the case, she could not help but observe how frequently Lord Sakan’s eyes fixed on her. She told herself she couldn’t dare to think that a man like Barris Sakan, the light of the law, a fighter for justice and reform, a noble of the finest ancestry, could ever look at her with admiration. But it seemed even stranger that he could look at her so strongly because he disliked her. The conclusion seemed to be then, that she was the person in the room he disliked the most and he was attempting to get her to leave, seemed to Magda to be the most appropriate. However, she would not back away from a whole family if it seemed like one of them disliked her. 

After the soulful melodies, Kelly insisted on having her turn back, to which she played some lively airs. Magda withdrew from the piano and moved to the other side of the room to observe Miss Kelly’s playing. In doing so, she paid little attention to Barris, who drew closer and closer to her.

He leaned in towards her direction and said quietly, ‘Perhaps, do you feel the inclination to dance a little?’

She was slightly alarmed by his presence, but looked at him to smile briefly, before turning back to see Miss Kelly. 

Barris was clearly surprised by her lack of response, so nervously repeated, ‘Do you… Do you desire to dance a little?’

‘Oh! I did hear you before, but I could not think of a reply. I’m sure that you wanted me to say yes, so you might have the pleasure of despising my tastes. But I won’t fall prey to those kinds of traps. So now, I can say that I do not wish to dance. Now, despise me if you dare.’

His answer was swift.

‘I dare not to.’

Magda was expecting that she had offended him, that he would answer her challenge, so she was rather taken aback by his decision not to mock her in some way. However, the kind of friendly and relaxed matter that Magda had, made it difficult for anyone to be offended by her, save her sister Lynna. On the other hand, Barris had never been so bewitched by anyone as he was with Magda. He knew it in himself, that he was in great danger. He had to reaffirm to himself all the faults of hers that he could perceive over and over again. 

Miss Kelly saw all of what was unfolding, now it had been confirmed to her, she desired for Vicky’s recovery more than she ever had done. Out of a sense of newfound jealousy, she was determined to get rid of Magda.

Later that evening, Barris and Kelly were walking alone, through the hallways of the house towards their respective rooms. It was now her strategy to tease him on his potential marriage and all of the downfalls that would come with it.

Along with that she said, ‘I hope at the very least you’ll give your mother in law some hints about remaining quiet! If you can achieve that, why, perhaps you can teach the younger girls not to go around chasing after men all day. And, if you don’t mind me saying, you could also reign in that… little something… that your lady possesses, that little something that borders on conceit and impertinence.’

Barris responded coldly and rather sarcastically, ‘Do you have anything else to add for the sake of my domestic bliss?’

‘Oh, yes! In the Sakan manor, you may want to reshuffle the paintings in the gallery, have that one painting of your mother next to a portrait of Barbara, then next to that have the wonderful portrait of your great uncle and aunt. That is such a handsome painting! Of course, you cannot have a portrait of Lady Magda - what painter could do justice to those lovely eyes?’

Kelly laughed so shrilly that she didn’t notice that Barris had arrived at his room and slammed the door behind him, but she didn’t seem to care.

He was left alone in his room, to curse at himself for the day’s events, telling himself quite clearly that he cannot develop tender feelings for a single lady.

Meanwhile, Magda slept by Vicky’s side and she slept peacefully knowing that Vicky would be back to normal health in a day or so.


	11. Vanity

The next day was particularly stormy. Barris had left early to return to the capital, but would be back before supper. Magda dressed Vicky, making sure that she had enough warm clothing, after doing so, the two walked down into the drawing room to greet the others. They were particularly amiable and pleased to see Vicky so well again. They engaged in some light, humourous and insignificant conversation to try and lift Vicky’s spirits, and Magda felt as if they had formed a real bond in their time together. Andre was full of joy to see Vicky in such good spirits and paid her the closest attention that he could. As the ladies sat down, he tended to the fire, making sure that the room was plenty warm enough for her to feel comfortable. At his request, she sat beside the fireplace, away from the drafts of the door or the windows. Then, he sat beside her, unwilling to pay attention to anything else, as Vicky smiled gently. Magda looked at the scene of the two with delight and was convinced that they were a good match.

Half an hour later, Barris burst into the room, being a little flustered and clearly not in a good mood. After noticing his manner, he politely greeted Vicky especially, wishing her well for her recovery, and sat in the far corner of the room, where he had claimed the writing desk. Ivan the servant brought in a large stack of documents behind him. With a heavy sigh, he set to work. Miss Kelly tried to coerce him into playing a round of cards with her, which he refused. 

Later into the evening, Andre and Vicky were still conversing on all kinds of topics, Miss Kelly and Magda sat and read, while Barris was also reading through his documents. Kelly’s attention was certainly not on reading her own book, as she was preoccupied with prying into what everyone else was doing. She watched Barris especially, as he ploughed on through reading his pile of documents to consider, either looking at him directly or why looking over his shoulder. Whatever query or comment she made was met in silence. 

At one point she yawned and spoke up to the room, ‘What a pleasant evening this is! I tell you, reading is such a wonderful way to spend an evening. I am rather well read myself, someday I shall own my own property and build an expansive library!’

No one replied, so she threw aside her book to the other end of the sofa and turned toward Andre, who was engrossed in conversation with Vicky.

‘By the way Andre, are you quite serious that you wish to host a ball here? Before you commit yourself to it, it would be good to see if the other members of your household wish to do so - as I believe there are some people in this room who find dancing more painful than pleasurable.’

‘By that, you mean Lord Sakan over there, I’m sure. Well, he can go to bed earlier or study in the upper rooms if he wishes. The ball is definitely going ahead, I will have to make sure Biggus and Ivan can handle the preparations, and then it’s as good as done!’

‘You know, I would like balls infinitely better if there was more emphasis on conversing rather than dancing. For what good is dancing to hear the latest news or overhear some grand rumour?’

Andre chuckled, but said nothing in response to pick up where he left off with Vicky. Soon afterwards, Kelly got up and began pacing up and down the room. Magda noticed that she had the breeding of a lady - with a fine posture and graceful movement. She walked closer and closer to Barris, but he paid her no attention to continue with his reading. But Kelly was determined to catch his attention. She walked behind the couch where Magda was sitting and leaned in.

She smiled and said, ‘Miss Magda, my dear, let’s walk together, shall we? I assure you that a good walk is very refreshing after spending so long in the same position.’

Magda was taken aback by the request, although it was phrased almost like a command, but got up and took Kelly’s arm. Kelly paced with Magda arm-in-arm, but this time she had succeeded in her objective. Barris’ mind wandered towards the two ladies strolling the room and unconsciously stopped reading the words on the page.

It was Kelly who asked him whether he wanted to join them, but he responded, ‘I cannot, as that would go against your objective of such an exercise.’

Kelly found this amusing, so asked Magda in hushed tones, ‘My, what could he mean by that? Magda dearest, do you know what he is talking about?’

Magda answered in mockery, without the need for hushed tones, ‘No, I do not, but surely he is testing us, and it would be such a disappointment for him if we can give no reply.’

‘I will explain my reasoning then,’ said Barris, ‘that your objective is straightforward. Either you have some gossiping talk or secret affairs to discuss, or, because you are aware that you can emphasise your figures by walking, for the sake of anyone who wants to look. If it is the first, I have no business in your conversation, and if it is the second, I am at a better advantage sitting than standing.’

‘Shocking!,’ cried Kelly, ‘Never have I heard anything like this! Miss Magda, how shall we punish him?’

Magda smirked and replied, ‘Why, a simple punishment would be too easy. But it depends on your inclination. Tease him, annoy him - surely you will know what to do, Miss Kelly?’

‘Upon my honour, really I do not. Even as an intimate acquaintance, I do not know how to punish him. In most ways he will know how to defy us. Teasing him is a start: perhaps we can mock the ridiculous aspects of his character! Let’s think of something to laugh at him for! Though, I suppose Lord Sakan has no ridiculous aspects to his character, there is simply nothing that can be laughed at.’

‘Lord Sakan cannot be laughed at! That is uncommon, and I hope it will stay uncommon, for it will be a great personal loss to me. To have many acquaintances that cannot be laughed at would be a shame, because I do love to laugh.’

Barris put his pen down and turned around towards her, to say, ‘Miss Kelly has given me more credit than she should. Even the wisest of men and even the best of deeds can be laughed at and mocked, for someone whose principal goal in life is to laugh.’

‘Certainly,’ Magda began to reply as she walked forward towards him, ‘there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them, as I would not want to ridicule what is wise and good. Follies, whims, inconsistencies and nonsense - yes, there is humour in them and I choose to laugh at them whenever I can. But then I suppose, you must be entirely without these things.’

‘Perhaps it is not possible for mortal man, but it is part of life’s study to avoid those weaknesses in manner that could turn a strong point to nothing more than a source of ridicule.’

‘Such as vanity? Pride?’

‘Vanity is weakness, but pride - pride is a hallmark of mental superiority. Pride, under control, is an asset.’

Magda tried to hold back her smile, as she felt the victory of him falling into her trap.

Kelly had gone back to sit down, but called out from the couch, ‘How is your examination of Lord Sakan, Magda? What have you found out?’

She turned around and said, ‘I am convinced that he has no obvious defects. After all, he has told us that himself, without needing to cover it up.’

‘No,’ Barris interrupted, ‘that is not the case. I have faults enough, but they are not without control. Yet, I cannot say much for my temper. In society, it is not nearly yielding enough. I cannot suffer fools gladly, nor can I forget the follies, vices and flawed reasoning in others. I am unchanging, some may call me unfeeling or resentful. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.’

‘That is a fault indeed! Never forgetting a bad word from someone else, yes, that would be a downfall of your character. But for any fault, I suppose you have chosen yours well. I really cannot find a reason to laugh at it. Consider yourself safe from me.’

‘There is, in every person, a disposition towards a certain evil - a natural defect, which will always be a vice to that individual.’

‘And your defect is to see the evil in everybody.’

‘And yours,’ he replied with a smile, ‘is to willingly misunderstand them.’

They looked at each other in silence, with a dry smirk on both sides.

Kelly, who had become tired of conversation she had no part in, cried out, ‘Come, let’s have a little music,’ before jumping to her feet and placing herself at the piano.

After a few minutes of Kelly’s sonata playing, Barris was not as disappointed by her interruption, as he began to feel all the more that he had placed himself in further danger by giving Magda too much of his attention.


	12. Coming Home

Vicky had insisted that she was recovered, to which she and Magda sent a note to their parents, asking for possession of the carriage to take them back home. Eliza, however, was not so keen to see her daughters, as she was hoping for them to stay as long as possible in Andre’s household, for at least a week. As Vivianne came to see the girls, after seeing they were well, delivered Eliza’s messages, Magda was indignant that her mother was being quite silly. Their mother had declared that the carriage would not be ready for another few days for them at least and at that, Magda stormed out the room, determined to make her own arrangements out of a desire to go home as soon as she could. At length, it was settled that the two could use Andre’s carriage to go back to their home.

Miss Kelly acted so disheartened to see them go so soon, but she delighted in the idea of not seeing Miss Magda back in her house for the foreseeable future.

Andre was deeply sorrowful to see them go, and tried his best to get them to defer their departure. Repeatedly, he asked Miss Vicky if she was truly well enough to leave, to which she responded that she was perfectly well again.

To Barris Sakan, this was welcome intelligence - Magda had been there for long enough. In that space of time that she was there, he could barely get any work done. She attracted him far more than he liked, with Miss Kelly in the house, it complicated matters. Kelly had become increasingly uncivil to her and in this frame of mind, she could find more ways to aggravate him. That, without even mentioning the fact she could collect the sum of every word and glance to use as gossip against him at a later date. In the remainder of Magda’s visit, he resolved to be cautious to the utmost degree, to not show any sign of affection for her and that he should not engage her in conversation wherever possible. True to his word, on her final day, he barely said a word to her. Even when they were left alone in the same room for half an hour, he stuck strictly to reading his book and chose to not even look at her.

The Sunday of their departure, Miss Kelly expressed her affection for them both quite suddenly as they said goodbye. Andre was the one who took the lead in assuring them that they would always be welcomed. Magda took leave of the party in lively spirits, whereas Vicky was a little more melancholy. As the carriage began to move away from the house, Andre waved them off heartily, as did Miss Kelly. Despite Magda and Barris making eye contact, he chose not to move, standing motionless by the entrance. Vicky looked out of the window, back to the beautiful house, looking as though she never wanted to leave.

They arrived home, but Eliza protested, as she was upset that they did not take heed of what she had said, which Magda promptly ignored. Harson welcomed them home, expressing how happy it was for them to be back and told of how awful it had been in the evenings without their company. Heather came downstairs and hugged her sisters, to immediately seek their attention about something new she admired from the holy scriptures and a new anthem to the Sky Goddess that they simply must listen to and appreciate. Helena and Lynna began spouting all of the rumours they had heard in that week, that Lord Gonzalo was found sneaking into the City Guard’s changing area, that someone had posed as an elf in a local tavern and that someone in the City Guard was to be married.


	13. A Visitor From The Sky

At breakfast the next morning, as the family were tucking into their eggs, Harson said to Eliza, ‘I hope that we have ordered enough food for dinner tonight, as I have reason to believe we will have an addition to our party this evening.’

‘Who could you mean, my dear? Unless Miss Nyx chooses to call in, but I doubt she would at such short notice. I pray that child eats well.’

‘No, this addition is a gentleman.’

Eliza’s eyes sparkled as she cried, ‘Is it Sir Wolf? My word, I cannot believe that he would come to see Vicky so soon-! Lynna, call Vivianne at once! We must be sure to dust the-’

‘It is not Andre Wolf. Actually, it is someone who is a complete stranger to all of us.’

Everyone at the table was astonished and the girls whispered to each other in confusion. Harson braced himself for the obvious questions that were to follow from everyone at once. After their barrage of questions, when he was amused enough, he went on further to explain.

‘Last month, I received this letter. I replied a week later and received a note in response yesterday. It is quite a delicate matter, so I will explain it to you from the start. The gentleman in question is a distant cousin of mine, by the name of Pan. He is a powerful gentleman, as my legal next of kin, when I die, you can all be thrown out of this house at his pleasure.’

‘Oh!,’ cried Eliza, ‘that contemptible man! It is an injustice that your own daughters must be turned out of their home for his sake! I’m sure that if you were a little younger, you would have done something about it.’

Magda stayed quiet. Of course, this was perfectly legal that the girls would not receive any estate at their father’s death. It was hard to accept, but it was far harder to change the law. Eliza would not be talked to or reasoned with, as she bitterly railed on about the cruelty of taking away the livelihood of five girls on behalf of a man nobody cared anything about.

‘My dear Eliza, it is not the best of circumstances. But if you will listen to his letter, perhaps it will soften your opinion of him slightly?’

Harson passed over to her an opened envelope with a letter inside. She held it up, but did not open it.

‘No, I am sure my opinion of him will not change. The act of writing to you is insensitive on his part! The man should have quarreled with you, as much as the rest of your family has!’

Harson motioned for her to continue, so she sighed, opened the letter and began to read the very uniform writing.

‘Dear Sir,  
The disagreements between yourself and my late father, uncles and aunts, have always given me much uneasiness. Since I have had the misfortune to lose them over time, I have yearned to repair the bridge, so to speak, but I hope you understand that I hesitated, as I was not sure whether such an act would be disrespectful to their memory… Harson, does this go on like this?’

Harson stood up and shuffled through the page, until he pointed out a section right at the end for her to read out.

‘Since my ordination, I have had the privilege given to me that I should have the great patron, the Right Honourable Lady Tilla Mana Louise der Jorcastle, backing my service. It will be my earnest endeavour to do right by Her Ladyship, that I shall always be ready to serve the Sky Church and protect the parish of Finsel. As a clergyman, I feel it is my duty to give blessings of peace and promote it within my influence, and on these grounds it is my solemn duty to offer the olive branch, if you will, towards you. I sincerely hope that my legal right to be your next of kin does not diminish the offer that I am presenting to you. I should never like to cause any hurt or injury to your most amiable daughters, and I assure you that I am willing to make any possible amends. If you have no objection to it, then please receive me into your house, from this Monday, for a week or so. Do not worry that I am in any hurry to return by the Sunday, as Lady Tilla der Jorcastle will not object to an infrequent absence on a Sunday, as long as there is a clergyman who can take up the position. I send my fond regards towards you, your wife and your daughters, as a true and upright friend.   
Yours sincerely, Cleric Pan.’

‘At four o'clock then, we will be expecting this envoy of peace,’ Harson declared, as he folded up the letter, ‘I expect us all to receive him hospitably, as he seems a decent sort of fellow.’

‘Hmm. I suppose if he is willing to make amends, then I will not be the one to discourage him.’

‘Though we cannot be sure what he intended to do,’ Vicky said gently, ‘we must give him credit for wishing to do so.’

Magda had taken the letter from her father and was skim reading the pages in between with a kind of fascination, as she was struck by his loyalty to Lady Jorcastle, as well as his zealous religious views, all written together in a kind of freeform thought.

She read through a section about his particular view on burials and said out loud, ‘I’m not certain what to make of him. He must be a bit of an oddity. There is something pompous in his writing, too… Do you think that he is sensible, sane, even?’

Harson replied, ‘No, I should hope not. The letter being so contradictory to itself bodes well for that. I cannot wait to see him.’

Heather scanned the letter as Magda was reading it, and said, ‘It doesn’t seem that bad. The ideas of repairing bridges and handing out an olive branch… Well, it’s not new, but I think it’s expressed well.’

Magda looked quizzically at her sister, because she found no normality in such a letter. Heather and Lynna were sat at the other side of the table, still eating and not caring at all for this letter. Heather liked gentlemen paying her attention and had little reason to be interested in their religious visitor. Lynna was barely paying attention either, but simply out of boredom. The letter had played its part in that Eliza could no longer hold the man in such a contemptuous way that she had before, and began preparing for his arrival.

Cleric Pan was exactly punctual and had entered the estate at four o’clock exactly. When he arrived, he was politely received by the whole family. Harson said little, which was often the case, but it was made up for by the ladies of the house engaging in the usual pleasantries and asking him questions about the journey. But he needed no encouragement to talk, in fact, he could hardly remain silent. For a man of his age, around thirty, his manners were especially formal and stately. It had not been long that he had sat down in their parlour, before he began to express to Eliza that her daughters were beautiful and charming, and were certainly more beautiful than he was expecting. He added that he had no doubt they would be married shortly, much to the ire of certain listeners in the room. 

Eliza took no offense and answered readily, ‘Thank you sir, I pray that this is the case, or else they may find themselves destitute some day, what with this odd settlement.’

‘Perhaps you are alluding to the inheritance of this estate?’

‘Why yes! It is a grievous affair to my darling girls. Not that I mean to find fault with you personally, for I know this is just circumstance, part of life.’

‘Madam, I understand the hardship this is to your poor girls, of course, there is far more to say on the matter, but I fear it may be too forward. But I can assure the young ladies of the house that they are not forgotten, no, they will be admired. At present I will say no more, but perhaps, when we are better acquainted…’

He smiled at Vicky and sent a chill down Magda’s spine. He was cut off, however, by the call to dinner. Helena found it hard to control her laughter as he began to list all the things great and wonderful about his surroundings, layering on the compliments of the house so thickly, that it became hard to understand what he was referring to. Eliza would have been taken with such praise had it come from any other source - it seemed to her that he was viewing everything with an eye to it being his future property.


End file.
